The Shards of You and Me
by tectrices
Summary: EDIT: am now making this a collection of ALL Inuyasha couples and characters, as I have more ideas than the former parameters allowed. title may change.
1. Feathers in Moonlight I

**_Disclaimer:_ To be used for this whole collection- I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters in it, and am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.**

**

* * *

**

The Shards Of You and Me

* * *

**the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **(posted, but written earlier) Sept. 22, 2005  
**the Pieces: **feathers falling in moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment:** Breaking Into Day  
**the Tools: **after the defeat of Naraku

* * *

**Breaking Into Day**

He didn't care.

After all that time she had spent cowering in the shadow of a vast and ever-present darkness, even he had to admit she deserved some light. She was an exquisite creature, a being worthy of more than just a life of servitude. Was it perhaps a mite too egotistical to think that he was to be her savior? It wasn't an exalted position- not one sought after. But if he could give her a moment of respite, then he thought that for once he didn't care that others knew he had a heart.

He didn't care.

The last battle- in _that_ war- was over, and the bloodied, weary victors stood together on a field spattered with blood, sweat, and tears. They were unlikely- even unwilling- allies, but there they were, breathing in the invigorating taste of freedom at last. Everything was accomplished- their acts of retribution, the much-needed assassination of a monster; finally, their shattered lives could be collected and repaired. And even though the silence between them all was nearly deafening, it was too precious to ruin.

He didn't care.

In front of everyone, even his despised half-brother, he was going to end that waking nightmare that she had been subjected to for so long. She told him once that she had grown completely numb; when not even taking her own life was an option, she was left with nothing but following horrific commands, and a futile hope for something more. Now, when their mission was a complete success, he could still see the glazed look in her eyes. He knew that she was happy, and though she realized that, she couldn't feel it. He wanted her to be able to. He wanted her to Feel. To know more than numbness or pain. So even though they weren't alone, he nodded for her to approach.

He didn't care.

Even though there were witnesses- SO many witnesses- he wasn't going to give them a second thought. She looked at him curiously, but it didn't faze him. He let his eyes smile at her, and with an almost imperceptible sigh, she cautiously tread up to stand in front of him. With no warning, he grabbed her, and with no- or at least very little hesitation- his lips gladly found hers. He no longer cared. Even though he heard the shouts of his brother, and he swore he heard a few jaws hit the ground, he just didn't care. If he wanted to... want her, then that was entirely his business. She was smiling; he could feel it. Both ignored any lingering doubt, and prepared to face the new dawn together. It was time for their sun to rise.

* * *

_With destruction comes rebirth..._  



	2. Worth Waiting For I

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **(posted, but written earlier) Sept. 22, 2005  
**the Pieces: **Worth Waiting For- Sango and Miroku  
**the Fragment: **Guilty Pleasures  
**the Tools: **one boy's appreciation of a worthy girl  
**

* * *

Guilty Pleasures**

He enjoyed watching her fight. He admired the solidarity of her stance, the determination in her focused gaze, and the fire that seemed to emanate from the very core of her being. She was so strong. Like a raging flood falling on their enemies, or a charging herd preparing to stampede. And maybe he wasn't the best at analogies, but in any case she was beautiful, and he appreciated that beauty every moment he was able.

He loved the graceful way she walked. Her step was light, and he loved the slight sway her hips- those divine hips- had as she moved. She never thought about it, not really, and that made the sight all the more pleasing, because he knew it wasn't an act. Sometimes she would bow her head, and her posture wasn't as proud as before, and he knew that was when she was thinking about her family or Naraku. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, and put that spring back into her step.

Any chance he got, he liked to watch her sleep. She was so peaceful then, unburdened and untroubled for at least a little while. Oh, there were dreams- some worse than others- but they were rare. Mostly her face looked serene and happy, sometimes a smile even made its way there. And he loved those moments; she was even more exquisite when she was happy.

Of course, she could never find out about any of that. She never believed him to be serious in his attentions, thinking herself less than other girls. If only she knew. He would be the first to tell her that she wasn't less, she was better. But until that day, until the time he could admit he thought her the most beautiful creature ever, and she could accept that she could let a man care about her, he would just keep watching. After all, everyone has a few guilty pleasures.

* * *

_In times of hardship, some means of distraction must be found..._  



	3. Feathers in Moonlight II

_The Shards of You and Me

* * *

_**the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **(posted, but written earlier) Sept. 23, 2005  
**the Pieces: **feathers falling in moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment: **A Feather's Touch  
**the Tools: **a moment together

**

* * *

**

**A Feather's Touch**

She always held him like she was afraid she'd break him. He noticed that immediately. Her fingers traveled along the smoothness of his skin like a whisper, just barely alerting him to her fleeting, momentary presence. It was as though every caress was meticulously planned, earnest thought tinging each touch with a sense of fragility, as though she believed him to be a delicate, breakable thing. She clung to him as though they'd both be swept up in that harsh, billowing wind she herself adored so very much.

He kissed her softly, assuring her that he was in fact real, and quite strong enough on his own. Neither felt anything besides the other; even the passage of rough, unsteady time was ignored and unheeded as she showed him just how thoroughly he was loved.

They could have stayed there for an hour, a moment, a day, or a thousand years; everything else was desperately forgotten. He couldn't even remember why he had been hesitant- she belonged in his arms like the sun belonged in the sky. Holding her, touching her, even needing her, was as natural as the feel of a sword in his hand.

As they lay together, pressed as close as they could be, he felt her trail languid lips across his collarbone. Even with his excellent hearing, he barely heard her sigh out his name against his chest, her breath as light as a feather on his skin.

* * *


	4. A Single Blossom I

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **(written Sept. 22) Sept. 23, 2005  
**the Pieces: **A Single Blossom- Inuyasha and Kagome  
**the Fragment: **A Fortune Unforeseen  
**the Tools:** a bad luck boy and a fortune teller with no means of telling  
**

* * *

**

**A Fortune Unforeseen **

He threw away the crumpled piece of paper. Once again, he was a loser. Inuyasha had bought the lottery ticket on another whim, not expecting anything much, and sure enough, he wasn't disappointed. His luck was getting worse and worse, and the bad streak that had plagued him for nearly a year didn't show any signs of letting up.

Grumbling to himself, he kept walking down the dark, dirty street. Suddenly, a strange figure huddled down on the sidewalk caught his eye. Warily approaching, he shouted, "Hey! You! What the hell are you doing digging around in the gutter? You homeless or something?"

A fairly pretty, smudged face looked up at him. The figure turned out to be a girl, with dark blue eyes and messy black hair caught under an emerald green hood adorned with intricate gold embroidery. For a moment she gaped at him in surprise, then quickly switched to anger as she glared at him. "I work in the shop across the street," she said pointing a finger at the said place of business. "I'm a fortune teller and my..." she blushed slightly and looked away. "My crystal ball rolled into the gutter."

Inuyasha laughed loudly at her declaration. "Your crystal ball rolled in the gutter?"

"That's what I said, dog-boy," she growled, "Now will you please leave me alone so I can get it out?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away- right back down the broken road he had come from. But he hesitated a moment, deep in thought. "Here," he said, "let me help. If you're pathetic enough lose some worthless crystal ball- and then actually care about it- I guess I can spare a little time to help you out."

"Oh gee thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And it's not worthless- it's been in my family for generations. They say that a shard of some really magical jewel was used in making it." She took up a stick she was holding- that he hadn't noticed earlier- and stuck it inside the gutter. "It's the big purpley circle thing stuck in there. Can you get it out?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Big 'purpley' thing?"

She sighed out of exasperation. "Ok, mystical purple orb exuding magical energies, most unworthily stuck inside this filthy gutter if you prefer. Now will you lend your aid in removing it?"

"Whatever," he grunted, snatching the stick away and beginning to poke around. He had no more success than she did. "Damn it!" he cursed, frustrated at all his wasted efforts. "What'd you do, shove it in as far as it would go?"

"Shut up," she said dully. "We have to get my crystal." After another moment of silence, and him still futilely poking around, she said "I'm Kagome by the way."

He looked surprised, but then offered her a friendly smirk. "Inuyasha."

And with a brief handshake, a centuries-old, forgotten friendship was renewed. Not without their share of deja-vu, they both wondered if the meeting was more than just a coincidence. Destined for obscurity and tangled legends, the fated couple met once again.

And it all began because of a jewel.

* * *

_They won't let themselves be meant to be..._


	5. Feathers in Moonlight III

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **posted Sept. 25, 2005  
**the Pieces: **Feathers Falling in Moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment: **He's Only Scary When He's Smiling  
**the Tools:** facial expressions that cause confusion (-less than romance-)  
**

* * *

**

**He's Only Scary when He's Smiling**

She didn't fear his frown. Or his glare, his grimace, his scowl. Those expressions fazed her none, and in fact, she relished the times she could bring one of those expressions to his stoic, emotionless face.

She loved to tease him.

It was obvious how much she could vex him, and in the times when she had no orders to follow- and she had nothing at all better to do- she would purposefully seek him out just to engage in another match of her incessant prodding versus his self-control.

Most were frightened of him. He was powerful, that was true. But she never found a reason to be scared; if he tried to destroy her, Naraku would probably just rebuild her anyway. And she could hold her own for at least a few moments- maybe just enough time to summon her feather and get the hell out of there. He could slash and swipe that silly sword as much as he wanted, but if he couldn't catch her, then how was he supposed to do anything about her? She scoffed at his fearful reputation, well able to hold her own- at least verbally- against the cold demon.

But there were times, just a few of course, when he managed to ruffle even her feathers- bad pun intended. There were times when he made her shiver and shake, when he made her more anxious than she had ever been before.

She didn't fear his frown. Or his glare, his grimace, his scowl. But what was sure to shock her, surprise her, even knock down her collected exterior was...

His smile.

Sesshoumaru, the most powerful of demons, the fiercest and coldest of lords, was only scary- to Kagura, at least- when he was smiling.

And she wasn't about to ponder why.

* * *


	6. Worth Waiting For II

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender: **ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **posted Oct. 1  
**the Pieces: **worth waiting for- Sango and Miroku  
**the Fragment: **A Monk's Duty  
**the Tools:** his self-appointed mission**

* * *

**

**A Monk's Duty**

He felt himself a man on a mission.

She didn't realize that she was actually desirable. She had no idea that her beauty was a thing to be prized and sought after. She thought she was a demon slayer with precious little left to live for, thoughts focused solely on revenge. And to his credit, he couldn't blame her.

But every now and then, he thought it necessary to remind her that she had captured one man's attention. Just a way of showing her how much he appreciated her body's grace and fighting spirit. How much he appreciated that absolutely delicious ass.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, slapping the lecherous monk squarely on the face. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself!" And with a growl, she marched forward quickly, getting herself well out of his range. The others just rolled their eyes and sighed; it was nothing new.

"Ahh," he said to himself quietly, unheard by everyone else. He was, after all, a martyr, getting wounded for a good cause- Sango's own cause, in fact. He really didn't mind the pain. _Really_ didn't mind. (Though that in and of itself is enough cause for concern.) "It's fine," he whispered. "After all, it's all part of a monk's duty."

* * *


	7. Feathers in Moonlight IV

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

**

**the Mender: **ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **written July 6, posted Oct. 8  
**the Pieces:** Feathers Falling in Moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment:** Wind Chimes  
**the Tools:** when she has nothing else, she still has his melody

**

* * *

**

**Wind Chimes**

She was more than she appeared to be; anyone who took the time to get to know her would see that. She was more than just some spawn of a half-demon abomination; she was more than just a tool. She was a gust of fresh, exotic wind- a delicious breath of air in an arid, lifeless world. All in all though, she was but a shadow of something great- a half self of all that she was destined to be.

Freedom was the only thing that kept her hanging on. The motions she passed through so seamlessly day by day couldn't be called living. Not even her death was at her own disposal. Everything she did was controlled- the foul abhorrent wretch that smugly called himself her creator held all the strings.He- literally- held her heart in his hand, and even the slightest hint of a betrayal would give him the perfect excuse to put an end to her miserable existence once and for all. She was forced to play puppet to all his twisted whims. Until the bane of her world was destroyed though, there would be no freedom, and she would stay forever in that endless cycle of imprisonment.

But in that mundane whirlwind that she hesitantly called life, there was one thing that actually seemed to make her happy. Not just keep her sustained, not just provide her with a reckless half-hearted entertainment, but gave her a real semblance of contentment. It wasn't often, and it wasn't all that stable, but at least it was there. At least... HE was there.

He was almost as precious to her as the wind; both were mercurial, calmly unforgiving, and apt to constantly ebband flow out of her life unexpectedly. His was a dangerous serenity, a beautiful ambience that surrounded and awed all those near him. But he was a creature with claws, and was never afraid- or unwilling- to fight. She was sure he despised her; in fact, a great deal of his appeal came from the way he was so easily annoyed by her lightly flirtatious antics. It amused her to no end to see him suppress a growl. And though their "relationship" was not a relationship at all, she wouldn't trade those few and far between moments spent together for anything in the world.

In truth, he was the melody that was constantly playing in her head. He was how she could remember that she was there, that her existence meant something after all. Underneath his regal air, and cold, unyielding internal barriers, she liked to think that he was just another lonely soul. She saw a sunset in his golden eyes, felt the radiance of the moon in his un-breach ableatmosphere. He was the sharp, clear note ringing out in her world of lazy afternoon, resonating through to the very core of her being. As long as she could hear it, she would know that she could still fight for that freedom she longed for, and that hope, though vague and dim, was still there.


	8. Worth Waiting For III

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **Oct. 10, 2005  
**the Pieces:** Worth Waiting For- Sango and Miroku  
**the Fragment:** Star-Crossed Lovers  
**the Tools:** gratuitous use of Romeo and Juliet, and fluff fluff fluffy fluff  
**

* * *

**

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

The drama teacher whistled for silence. "Are you ready to begin?" she asked irritably, "because if you feel that your glorious conversations must go on, then please, deprive the void no longer! Just remember that this play must be rehearsed sometime, or the curtain shall never rise."

The students all looked down, thoroughly ashamed of their boisterous behavior. The teacher raised an eyebrow and asked, "May we now begin?" And the actors took their places.

Sango was excited. She loved the thrill that came with each new part- the daring and the courage that taking on a new identity required. And she was certain that with enough effort she could be any character at all, stripping herself of her own motivations and enjoying the act she put on for a whole audience to see. And the very play she was in then gave a bigger adrenaline rush than ever. Sure, it was a role that thousands of others had played, that maybe thousands hated and maybe thousands loved, but for those few performances, it was going to be hers. The prestige, while it did make her proud, wasn't the reason she had tried out for it in the first place. She was Juliet, and she had tried out to act with her Romeo.

Originally, the whole thing had been her friend's idea. She convinced Sango that it would bring her closer to her crush, and that over all it would be fun. That line of reasoning just made her roll her eyes. Sango may have nearly loved the boy, but she wasn't about to do anything just to show him that. She definitely wasn't going to make a fool of herself just to get his attention.

They had been friends- sort of- for a while. Mostly, he would flirt with her with no real intentions, and she would pretend to be annoyed. But they were in totally different crowds, with totally different friends, and the stupid school-clique infrastructure quickly put an end to any hopes she might have had for a chance with him. It didn't really matter to her, but she knew that his reputation mattered to him, and she would only be a blemish.

He really was beautiful. And lecherous, and promiscuous, but she felt it best to sometimes overlook his bad qualities. She had denied the attraction to him for so long, that when it finally surfaced, it took over her entire world. But he didn't even know. He never realized just how strongly she cared for him. It threatened to destroy her time and time again, but somehow she always managed to smile. After all, he'd probably turn out to be worse than she expected anyway.

"Romeo!" the teacher called. "Get up here, it is time to act out your scene! You are meeting Juliet, the woman you will come to love more than even your own life! You could at least have the decency not to be late!"

Grinning, Miroku winked at the girl he had been flirting with and jogged up onto the stage. "I'm here," he said, "I just wasn't paying attention. My sincerest apologies."

Their flamboyant drama teacher nodded appreciatively. "Alright then. Now, let the magic commence!"

Pulling his script from the back pocket of his jeans, he began.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this."_

He glanced up at Sango briefly, his violet eyes entrancing her. She couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried. Time and time again, she wished she didn't care for him; she felt as if she would give anything just to be rid of those feelings. But they wouldn't leave. He was always in her head.

"_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

A few of the students snickered because of the overly dramatic (and clearly mocking) way he said it, which was in fact his intention. He grinned, proud of his uncooperative efforts. Sango just stood there, waiting to say her line, hoping that he would look away as she spoke.

The teacher didn't give her a chance to speak. "Miroku! You must take this seriously! No more horseplay or I shall relieve you of your role- and that is no idle threat! Now start again and this time really feel it. _Feel _what Romeo is feeling! You know the character's motivations- he is captivated by this unknown beauty, and yearns to know more about her, yearns to know her touch, her kiss, and yearns to learn the very intricacies of her soul! You must love this Juliet as all other Romeos have loved their Juliets throughout the ages! Love her with your speech, caress her with your words! Now... ACT!"

Her face must have shown how nervous she was feeling, because Miroku gave her an encouraging smile. He walked up to her and took her hand. In a voice that spoke volumes more than it should have, he began once again.

Sango was taken aback by the intensity of his words. She almost forgot to say her own line, so wrapped up was she in his.

"_Good pilgrim you do wrong your hands too much which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

She tried to sound confident and teasing, instead of nervous and shaky and a little embarrassed like she really felt.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

Was it her imagination, or were they the only two people in the room? The attraction she was feeling really wasn't an act.

"_Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

She wished he wouldn't look at her like that. He shouldn't be looking at her like that. It was too distracting.

"_Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray. Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Sango took a deep breath. She had never imagined they could have so much chemistry together. Even if it was on the stage, there was no denying that audiences everywhere would be convinced they were deeply in love. He looked about like she felt; could he be leading her on because he knew her feelings? Could it be that he felt the same way? She didn't know. But it looked like she might just get to find out...

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."_

He grinned, suppressing it poorly, and her stomach did somersaults.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."_

She didn't even hear the next line as he moved towards her. It was just part of the play, what was happening was just part of the play.

However, the whistles and catcalls she heard as he kissed her told her that they were doing a stupendous job of putting on a show. He had even grabbed her and tipped her back a little, over-doing the dramatics as only he knew how.

When he pulled away from her, Sango noticed- aside from the fact that she was somehow still standing- that the teacher was clapping. "Oh wonderful job, wonderful job! I was moved! I felt it- the _emotion_ of it all! You have surpassed all expectations! Brilliant my fledglings, brilliant!"

As per the usual, the teacher then immediately stated that the rehearsal was over, and they were free to go. Whenever the students did a particularly good job, she'd always reward them with free time, saying that their creativity shouldn't be stretched.

"Good job Sango," Miroku said suddenly, startling her a bit. He put a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled. Leaning down to her ear he whispered so lowly that only she could hear. "And just for the record, about the kiss... I wasn't acting."

He winked and walked over to join his friends. She watched him for a moment, talking and laughing with them. Touching her lips briefly with one finger she said quietly, "You really do kiss by the book."

The bell rang soon after, and they went their separate ways. Before they began to talk more, hold hands in the hallways, and kiss without a script, the play's run would be over. But to Sango, he was truly worth waiting for.

* * *


	9. A Single Blossom II

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction: **written Dec. 7, posted Dec. 8  
**the Pieces:** A Single Blossom- Kagome and Inuyasha  
**the Fragment: **Think of You**  
the Tools:** separated, but she keeps him in her mind  
**

* * *

**

**Think of You**

Again and again, he assaulted her helpless mind.

There was no escape, no way to end the relentless stream of memory. And it hurt. It hurt so badly she was afraid it would break her. Everyday, she would try to move on, but everyday her heart would shatter. There was nothing that could be done- he was gone, and she would never, ever see him again. And the perpetual fact was maddening.

Not a moment passed when he wasn't in her thoughts. Her friends and family noticed and worried, but she could not allay their fears. She didn't speak of what troubled her, but it was always there, festering below the seemingly content surface. She had loved him! She had loved him so much and he had been taken away. She would throw out her hopes, her dreams, even her future just to have known that he felt the same way.

Every moment without him made her die a little more. Their love may have been strong, their love may have been true, but not even a love like theirs could withstand such doubt. It couldn't withstand the distance of centuries- the distance of a thousand worlds would have been easier to cross.

She laid down, curled inward around her precious memories. And she cried, giving every tear another thought to carry down the bridge of her nose, every diamond tear another precious moment with him lost. She wished so hard for just one more- one more moment beside him. And she cried... and cried... and cried...

* * *


	10. A Single Blossom III

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction:** written Sept. 22, posted Dec. 8  
**the Pieces:** A Single Blossom- Kagome and Inuyasha  
**the Fragment:** Point... Click... DELETE  
**the Tools: **online dating isn't fun... another loss for inu  
**

* * *

**

**Third Time's a Chance and She isn't Taking (Point... Click... DELETE)**

Kagome was absolutely sick of it. She had gotten back from another horrible date the night before, and there was no way she was going to allow herself to be subjected to that again. Her best friend had assured her that internet date was a good idea, that she would be able to meet more acceptable men, and that _nothing_ would go wrong. Well... that turned out to be a load of crap.

Two horrible dates- one with a timid guy who wouldn't stop apologizing, and one with a loud, aggressive man who had a possessive instinct she just couldn't deal with. Hojo, her first date, had spent half the night apologizing to her, and the other half of the night apologizing to everyone else! He was a nice guy, but he wanted to keep everyone happy, and that just wasn't going to be possible. Kouga- her second date- on the other hand, had no problem caring about anyone but himself. He had taken her to a monster truck show- amid mild protest- and announced to all his friends that she was now _his woman_. He ignored her when he wasn't trying to feel her up.

Needless to say, Kagome felt no inclination to continue such a pattern.

Logging onto her computer, she was even more enraged by the sight of another e-mail from that damned dating service. Growling to herself, she clicked it, not even bothering to read the profile. "Well," she said to herself, "I sure as hell am not going to give this thing another chance. I don't care what they say about 'third time's a charm', this guy will be no different from the others."

Hovering the cursor with an almost sadistic pleasure over the delete button, she felt no guilt or regret in so callously dismissing him without even a chance. "Goodbye," she said, glancing for a moment at the name. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I'm not going to waste my time again. Go get yourself an easy loser somewhere else."

And with one click, another chance was erased forever.

**DELETE.

* * *

**


	11. Feathers in Moonlight V

_The Shards of You and Me_  
**

* * *

the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction:** written Sept. 9, posted Dec. 8  
**the Pieces: **Feathers Falling in Moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment:** Notice Me  
**the Tools:** so absorbed in getting his attention, she doesn't realize it's already hers  
**

* * *

**

**Notice Me**

He was always cold.

She wanted him to fight or argue, or have some sort of reaction other than just his usual stoic nothingness. She didn't know why, but constantly he fascinated her. He was as fluid as water- as powerful, too- and she marveled how someone with such a very feminine appearance could have such a very masculine grace. But he paid her no mind, perfectly content to be indifferent forever.

Naraku had assigned her another task- though she didn't know exactly what it was he intended her to do. What she did know was that she needed to find Sesshoumaru, and that when she saw him, her strange curiosity just might be appeased.

She landed in front of him, a smirk on her face.

"Have you come here to beg me for my assistance again? If so, I can save you the trouble of asking."

She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her fan. "I might be desperate to get away from that bastard of a creator, but I have my pride." She sneered. "And if you have no desire to kill Naraku, then I have no desire to do any business with you any longer."

"And yet," he mused, an elegant eyebrow raised, "You sought me out."

She huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "I was told to! I don't know, I think Naraku wants your sword- the one that has the power to revive. Are you going to give it up easily?"

He looked at her in a way that clearly told her the question did not deserve the time and effort it would take him to make a response.

Kagura shrugged. "That's what I thought." They continued to stand there in silence, she feeling decidedly awkward and he annoyed that she would continue to burden him with her unwelcome presence. Needless to say, the moment was a bit less than friendly.

"If that was your business, wind witch, then why do you remain?" He pointedly looked away from her and said, "I have no use for another proposition."

"And I have no intent to make one! You pompous ass." She turned away, stomping her foot and feeling the irrational urge to almost... cry. A feeling of strange sadness washed over her, but she quickly brushed it off. "I'm going- so you can pat yourself on the back for that victory."

"You blame me for not being interested? How... pathetic."

"Just shut up!" Angrily, she summoned her feather and lifted into the air. "Goodbye," she yelled down at him sneeringly, "And screw you, you stubborn bastard!"

He watched her fly off with that expression of trained indifference on his face and that air of nonchalance he was known for.

'_I just don't know why I thought... He just- just... Ugh, he's so damn infuriating! Why can't he be more... something, I don't even know why he enrages me! I don't know if he hates me or not- not that I care at all, of course. I just... He really bothers me.'_

The demon lord turned around, headed back towards his original destination. The detour to let the wind witch catch him hadn't been a big inconvenience. _'You really do not understand, Kagura,'_ he thought, _'you just don't understand.'

* * *

_


	12. Feathers in Moonlight VI

_The Shards of You and Me

* * *

_**the Mender:** ILuvsBakura  
**the Construction:** posted Feb. 5, 2005  
**the Pieces:** feathers in moonlight- Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
**the Fragment:** A Fluffy Mind  
**the Tools:** Sesshy POV  
**

* * *

**

**A Fluffy Mind**

I'm an intelligent man. Brilliant, gifted, intellectually blessed, a genius– choose whichever description you like, it won't change the fact that my dizzying intellect towers over the puny minds of so many lesser beings. Honestly, I don't know how I put up with such ignorance; I'm surprised I haven't been made a God yet. Oh, but at any rate... I have enough sense to know when I'm being lied to. And she hadn't come just to pick a fight.

That woman– really, she does well for a shade of Naraku but other than that I have to question her claim to demonhood. She's smirking– and obviously checking me out and then thinking that I don't notice. Pathetic. I know I'm too damn attractive for my own good, but having countless women– and the occasional Jaken– fawn over me does get tiring. I hope she doesn't start drooling.

Oh, I think she's trying to tell me something. Perhaps I should at least pretend to listen. "So Sesshoumaru... Are you interested?"

In killing Naraku? Oh, I'm going to do it one day, but I don't need any help. "You should know by now that I require no aid. I suggest you abandon any hopes you have and leave." I'll admit, I'm having fun watching her squirm.

"So then you're refusing me? You won't help _me_ destroy him?"

I'm impressed– it seems like she finally gets it. I just glare at her– much more powerful than words.

"I thought you were strong! I thought you were the greatest demon alive! What– does one little abomination scare you?" She's yelling at me, getting quite worked up. I must admit, the look suits her.

"I should kill you for such accusations. I fear nothing."

She sneers, probably accepting defeat. "Fine. Then I have no reason to stay." She whips out that feather of hers, ready to depart. Perhaps I should offer a parting gift...

"Kagura!" I call as she ascends. It's amusing to see her expression as she peers down at me. "I will be the one to kill Naraku, but on my own and only when I feel the time is right."

"I really hate you, you cold-hearted jerk!" And then she flies away.

Well... That was uncalled for. Hate me, indeed– not my fault I'm so damn beautiful.

* * *


End file.
